Shooting Stars
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: A young turtle enjoys nightfall.


It was a dark, damp night in the sewers, where a lone turtle stood staring up at the stars through a manhole cover. He was forbidden from going topside, so this was as close as he could get to viewing the stars at the moment. Technically, he wasn't even supposed to be out of the lair either, but he figured that rule was okay to break tonight.

Normally he'd be in bed right now, but he was unable to find sleep. He'd been plagued with nightmares the past few nights but hadn't dared to admit it to his Father. He hated to show any signs of weakness, especially in front of his brothers.

"Beautiful night out," he mused silently. "I wish just once to see it without the manhole cover in the way. I bet it'd be even more beautiful than it is right now."

He sighed softly, as his neck started to get stiff from looking upward for so long. He knew he should probably head back, before someone realized he was missing - namely, his Father. He hated to disappoint his Father, as to him it was the worst feeling in the world - even worse than turtle pox.

He was about to head back, when he spotted a shooting star. He quickly and quietly made a wish, as their Father had told them that, that was what these particular stars were for. Once his wish had been made, he turned and headed for home, hoping he didn't get caught. Trouble was the last thing he needed right now, as then he'd have to explain why he was still up at this hour to begin with.

He made it home and back into his room without any problems, thankfully. He wordlessly crawled back into his bed, glad that no one had noticed his absence. He sighed, as he stared up at the ceiling, hoping no nightmares would invade his slumber tonight. He could only lie about his demeanour for so long, before his Father found out the truth.

The next few nights went the same as the first one. He'd sneak out to where the manhole cover was, to gaze up at the starry night sky, then return home safely without being caught. Each night he spotted a shooting star, he also made sure to make a wish, as he didn't want the shooting stars to have fallen for nothing.

Though he was getting better at his sneaking in and out of the lair, his nightmares were getting worse. They were why he ended up sneaking out each night - the night sky calmed his young nerves, and helped to put his mind at ease. They were also why their Father had forbidden him from practicing ninjitsu earlier that day, as he'd almost fallen over from exhaustion. Granted, his late night strolls weren't helping his tiredness any either, but he wouldn't give them up for the world.

He made his way into the lair that night, only to be startled as a bright light suddenly turned on, blinding him momentarily. He covered his eyes with his left hand, as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden intake of light. Soon as his eyes had adjusted, he wished they hadn't, as there before him stood his Father, looking none too amused.

"Just where have you been, my son?"

"I….um….uh…" He stuttered nervously. "Heh…."

"My son, you do know that it is late," his Father reminded him. "You know you are to be in bed at this hour. I would like to know why you are not in your bed, like your brothers."

"I couldn't sleep," he answered after a long moment, shrugging ever so slightly. "I thought a walk might help….."

"You know you are not to leave the lair unaccompanied, and especially not at this hour," his Father scolded. "And how can you not be able to sleep, when it is obvious you have not been resting well the past few days?"

"I don't know…." He replied softly, staring down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Father…."

"My son, you know I will not accept that sort of answer," his Father reminded him. "Now, do oblige me with the truth, if you will."

He stared at the floor for a few moments, before finally raising his gaze to meet his Father's. He truly didn't want to admit defeat, but knew if he wanted to get into as minimal trouble as possible, he needed to do so.

"I've been having nightmares," he finally admitted. "I can never remember them when I wake up, but I know they're bad. I've tried going back to sleep right away, but I never can, so I started going for walks. I never go far, Father, I promise. I just go far enough to see the stars and the moon, if it's in the right spot. They make me feel a little better, though I'm not sure why."

"You need to always inform me of your whereabouts, my son," his Father stated firmly. "I am disappointed you broke the rules, but I can understand why you did so. Why did you not come to me, and let me know what was going on?"

"Nightmares make you weak," he spoke softly. "I don't wanna be weak, 'cause that means you're scared. I'm not supposed to be scared of anything."

"My son, all leaders have nightmares sometimes," his Father began, as he sat in his favourite chair and pulled his son into his lap. "Some are even afraid of their nightmares coming true. But being afraid does not make them weak, it makes them stronger, as it means they will do everything possible to keep those they love safe."

"But won't the enemies sense your fear, Father?"

"A great leader knows how to control their fears, and not let them get the best of them," his Father replied. "Letting your fears get the best of you, could mean that things will end badly. You need to know it is okay to feel fear, as we all do sometimes."

"But not to let it overcome me, right Father?"

"Yes, my son," his Father nodded. "And you are a child, so it is perfectly normal for you to feel fear every now and again. I assure you that all children do at your age; even some older than you, do as well."

"So you mean Mikey's normal?"

"Yes, Michelangelo is normal ," his Father chuckled. "You and your brothers are as normal as can be for a mutant turtles."

"Am I in trouble for sneaking out, Father?" He wanted to know, after he'd mused over the fact him and his brothers were relatively normal. "I know that I broke one of the important rules."

"Yes, you will be," his Father answered, nodding. "I will tell you of your punishment in the morning, once I have thought it over."

He nodded quietly, having had expected that. "Father?"

"Yes, my son?"

"May I still go look at the stars, some nights? I like to watch for the shooting ones."

"Been making wishes have you?"

"Yes," he admitted bashfully. "I want to make a wish for everyone of us, but have only made three so far. I've still two more to make, and would like your permission to go out and make them."

"May I ask who you have left to wish for?"

"Raph, and myself," he rejoined. "I made Mikey's first, since I think he deserves his wishes the most."

"You have my permission," his Father told him. "Granted I am informed of your whereabouts, before you go looking for these falling stars. Now, off to bed with you."

He smiled some as he slid off his Father's lap, relieved he'd been granted permission to finish his wishing mission. He reached the hallway, and turned once more to speak to his Father.

"Thanks, Master Splinter," he said quietly, as not to wake anyone else. He spun around then, and hurried off back to the room he shared with his brothers.

"You are welcome, Leonardo," Master Splinter whispered into the night air, as he heard his son reach his room safely.


End file.
